4 VIDAS DIFERENTES EN UN MISMO MUNDO
by vegeta y bulma forever love
Summary: se trata del romance de vegeta y bulma; goku y milk;gohan y videl; krillin y N18 videos de las parejas en mi canal llamado ZOROBIN VEGEBULM, titulados: VXB AZUL, GXVDICEN, KX18LA COSA MAS BELLA Y GXM LA INCONDICIONAL
1. Nueva York Tokio Paris Río de Janeiro

New York; Tokio; Paris; Rio de Janeiro

bNew York /b

Contado por Bulma

Me desperté para preparar el desayuno a Martin. Estoy muy contenta porque hace 2 meses nació mi hijo Luis David, mi vida ha cambiado mucho cuando el nació, me dedico mas al hogar, no trabajo por cuidar a mi bebe, yo no soy de "esas" madres que deja a sus pobres hijos abandonados en una guardería. Sirvo el desayuno en la mesa para que Martin baje a comer, cuando escucho un pequeño llanto de mi hijo, subo corriendo las escaleras para ver a mi hijo.

Bulma: que paso David?

David: buuaaaaa….snif…..snif

Bulma: (cargando a mi hijo de la cuna) ya deja de llorar, no me gusta verte asi!

David: snif…snif

Bulma: cariño, se ve que estas sucio! Vamos a darte un baño!

Entre a la habitación de Martin, y el seguía dormido, se veía tan lindo cuando dormía pero iba a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Bulma: amor, despierta!

Martin: mmmm 10 minutos más!

Bulma: llegaras tarde al trabajo!

Martin: está bien, como amaneciste!

Bulma: muy bien!

Martin: y tu Luis David, como amaneciste?

David: jijiji

Bulma: le voy a dar un baño, te deje el desayuno servido!

Martin: ok ahora mismo bajare!

Entre al baño y calenté el agua en la tina para que no se resfrié mi pequeño, aliste los implementos para bañar a mi hijo.

Bulma: (besando los cachetes de mi bebe) quien se va a bañar? Quien se va a bañar?

David: (retorciéndose de la risa) jijijijiji

Bulma: bueno ahora de desvestirte! (Quitándole la ropa) bien ahora si a bañarse! (Poniendo delicadamente en la tina) esta bien el agua? Si esta bien? (solo sonrió)

Lo moje un poquito y el como un payasito riéndose, le dije que cerrara lo ojos para que no le entre el shampoo a los ojos y el todo educado digno hijo de su madre obedeció. Le jabone el cuerpito la cual le daba cosquillas, le quite el shampoo y el jabón, abrió los ojos y me miro muy divertido, empezó a dar pataditas en el agua y me salpicaba un poco, se rio en mi cara cuando me lanzo un poco de agua yo lo mire disque "enojada" y el solo me abrazo, ser madre es lo más lindo del mundo.

Martin: ya me voy bulma!

Bulma: mucha suerte!

Martin: adiós Luis David y no le causes problemas a tu madre!

Bulma: cuídate!

bNew York - Manhattan/b

Contado por Vegeta

Como todos los días, me levantaba a bañarme luego a comer e irme directo a mi trabajo, siempre era la misma rutina, quería un cambio, pero mi actitud la cagaba, estoy soltero, aunque las mujeres se apegan como moscas, no se si es por mi dinero o porque en verdad me aman? Estos años me he dado cuenta que es por el dinero, a mi no me gusta esa clase de mujeres que solo les gusta el dinero, estado buscando en todos los lugares de New York pero ninguna me llama la atención, es mejor estar soltero que mal acompañado. Entro a mi oficina y como siempre mis amigos me joden.

Nappa: al fin bella durmiente!

Ten shin han: seguro estaba buscando una chica y no la encontró!

Tora: dejen de molestar al muchacho!

Vegeta: ya dejen de joder!

Nappa: ya hablando en serio vegeta, cuando vas a conseguir novia?

Vegeta: cuando a ti te crezca el pelo!

Ten shin han: uuuuuhhhhh toma Nappa!

Nappa: al menos tengo a alguien a mi lado!

Vegeta: pero ella no te ama!

Nappa: no me importa!

Tora: vegeta, deja de creer en la chica perfecta!

Vegeta: no creo en la chica perfecta! Solo que no me agradan las chicas que solo buscan mi dinero!

Ten shin han: entonces, que chica seria la correcta?

Vegeta: no se, la que no se interese en mi dinero!

Nappa: entonces te gusta las madres solteras?

Vegeta: claro que NO, ellas son tontas por no defenderse! Nunca me fijaría en una madre soltera!

Ten shin han: y si es viuda?

Vegeta: igual, yo Vegeta Ouji JAMAS me fijaría en un madre soltera!

Tora: cuida tus palabras vegeta! Porque a veces la boca paga!

Vegeta: hay por favor, como si me pasara eso!

Nappa: tu actitud la caga, eres muy orgulloso y machista!

Vegeta: hmp!

Zangya: ya dejen de estar cuchichiando como viejas! A Trabajar!

Maron: hola veguis!

Vegeta: hola Maron!

Maron: quieres almorzar conmigo!

Vegeta: ok

Maron: y mañana podremos desayunar en la cafetería dulce caramelo!

Vegeta: ok

Maron: yupi!

Zangya: bueno, a trabajar!

Tora: mañana es martes! Podemos llegar un poco mas tarde!

Todos: SIIIII

Nappa: mañana es 11 verdad!

Vegeta: si señor Nappa que vive en el planeta Júpiter, mañana es martes 11 de septiembre del 2001!

Nappa: mañana cumplo 2 meses con mi novia!

Tora: felicidades!

Zangya: genial

Maron: que bien

Ten shin han: felicitaciones!

Vegeta: solo son 2 meses!

Zangya: es que tu no lo entiendes!

Vegeta: si lo entiendo!

bJapón - Tokio /b

Contado por Videl

Mi vida es una mierda, mi padre murió y me quede a cargo con mi madrastra, ella me quito toda mi fortuna y me voto a la calle, ahora estoy viviendo en cuartito muy pobre, quiero conseguir trabajo pero no puedo, creo que kamisama no está de mi parte. Como todas las mañanas me baño y salgo con esa esperanza que nunca muere de encontrar trabajo.

Videl: buenos días, veo que necesita de una chica de limpieza!

Señor: oh, perdón pero ya la encontré, lo siento niña!

Videl: bueno, muchas gracias!

Así comenzaba el día, rechazo tras rechazo es lo único que conseguía, kamisama ayúdame por favor!

Videl: disculpe señora, necesita alguien que le ayude con las cuentas?

Señora: muchas gracias mi niña pero no, ya tengo a mi hijo mayor!

Videl: bueno muchas gracias, que tenga un buen dia!

Kamisama no seas malo conmigo!voy caminando por todo Tokio pero nada, y voy al mismo lugar donde comencé.

Señor: oiga niña!

Videl: me dice a mi?

Señor: si a usted!

Videl: en que puedo servirle?

Señor: veo que todos los días, vas en busca de un trabajo!

Videl: si

Señor: yo sé de una cafetería! Que necesita a una camarera! No se si te interese?

Videl: claro! Donde es?

Señor: vas recto, luego giras a la izquierd cuadras esta esa cafetería!

Videl: muchas gracias señor!

Señor: de nada!

Bien una oportunidad! No la iba a desaprovechar, seguí las instrucciones que me dijo aquel señor y si, ahí estaba esa cafetería, porque nunca la había visto? Vi que necesitaban de una camarera.

Videl: buenos días, veo que necesitan una camarera!

Juan: claro! Eres experta!

Videl: mmm si!

Juan: bien, recién estamos abriendo! Ponte este uniforme! Porque en media hora abrimos!

Videl: muchas gracias señor!

Juan: no gracias a ti, porque las esperanzas se me habían agotado!

Videl: gracias!

Juan: bueno, ahora a trabajar, luego hablaremos sobre el dinero!

Videl: ok!

bJapón - Tokio /b

Contado por Gohan

Estaba desayunando tranquilamente en mi departamento, me di cuenta que estaba llegando tarde a mi trabajo, el problema es que yo soy el chef! Diablos, cogí mi mochila y salí disparado como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba retrasado por 7 minutos. Llegue y el dueño me mataba con su mirada.

Gohan: perdón por llegar tarde!

Juan: eres el chef no puedes llegar tarde!

Gohan: perdóneme, lo siento!

Juan: no importa! Ve, porque el trabajo esta comenzando!

Gohan: si señor!

Entre a la cocina y me puse mi ropa de chef, la gente venía como pan caliente, me puse a preparar los batidos, sándwich, panqueques, huevos, en fin todo un desayuno; pero me di cuenta que había una nueva camarera.

Gohan: lucia quien es ella?

Lucia: (lavando los platos) pues es la chica nueva!

Gohan: desde cuando?

Lucia: desde hoy, apareció como caída del cielo!

Gohan: mmmmm se ve que no es muy experta!

Lucia: si yo también lo note!

Gohan: pero no le hizo pasar pruebas?

Lucia: sabes que el jefe necesitaba urgente una camarera!

Gohan: se ve que María no está muy contenta con ella!

Lucia: es que ella si es una profesional! No como la que llego!

Gohan: como se llama?

Lucia: Videl!

Gohan: mmmm, bueno no hacemos nada hablando a trabajar!

Lucia: y tu estas interesado por María?

Gohan: no, solo la veo como una compañera!

Lucia: tu eres difícil de conquistar!

Gohan: es mejor estar solo, porque no me gusta sufrir! Y siempre el amor es eso! SUFRIR!

Lucia: pero no todos lo amores!

Gohan: verdad, pero es mejor no arriesgarse!

Lucia: verdad! Te harás amigo de Videl?

Gohan: si ella me lo permite!

Lucia: tu eres un alma muy noble Gohan!

Gohan: gracias

bFrancia - Paris /b

Contado por Nº18

Mi vida no es tan bonita, mi familia nunca me comprendió, por eso me escape de casa! Vivo en cuarto se podría decir! Soy muy rebelde, me eh aferrado al alcohol y las drogas casi entro a la vida de prostituta pero una amiga me aconsejo que no lo hago porque si entro no tendré salida así que no lo hice, estoy enrolada con pandillas, me caen bien pero a veces quieren abusar de mi pero yo no me dejo, me encanta hacer competencias de motos por la noche con las pandillas, es tan relajante eso o hacer una carrera de autos es lo mejor; escaparse de casa me ha dejado ver la realidad de algunas cosas. Como todas las mañanas son aburridas porque no hay nada de divertido, así que cojo un cigarrillo lo enciendo y fumo mientras veo la televisión, no hay nada que ver ODIO LAS MAÑANAS! Hasta que hay un canal sonde pasan porno me quede viendo eso mientras fumaba, soy muy adicta a eso todos los días fumo 20 cajas de cigarrillos! Neee no estoy mal, bebo alcohol y no me pasa nada es porque ya estoy acostumbrada. He tenido sexo con algunos pendejos que no me hicieron vibrar en lo absoluto.

Nº18: (suena mi celular) diga!

Clara: baby hay una fiesta! Vente!

Nº18: no moleste cabrona!

Clara: vamos baby no te hagas la de rogar!

Nº18: ok mamada!

Clara: estoy por ti en 5 minutos, chao baby!

Apago el televisor y voy a ver que me pongo, asi que opto por lo mas fácil unos jeans negros con una blusa descotada y botas. Suena el timbre de mi cuartito!

Nº18: que mas cabrona!

Clara: lista!

Nº18: si, vamos marica!

Clara: manejas tu o yo?

Nº18: pasa las llaves pendeja!

Clara: WOUW vamos a toda velocidad

Nº18: como digas! (Acelerando hasta el fondo)

Íbamos escuchan a todo volumen canciones de AC/DC que genial, hasta que un policía nos persigue y nos hace parar.

Policía: señoritas papeles!

Nº18: lo siento! Será para la próxima (dejando ver un poco mas de mis senos) nos perdona oficial!

Policía: por esta vez!

Nº18: gracias guapo!

Clara: hay baby!

Nº18: que?! Yo no le iba a entregar a ese hijo de puta mis papeles!

Clara: jajaja ya mismo llegamos

Nº18: ojala que sea interesante o si no te arrastrare cara de verga!

Clara: tranquila baby!

bFrancia - Paris /b

Contado por Krillin

Todas la mañanas me iba directo a mi trabajo , era el señor de limpieza aunque no era lindo limpiar baños con mierda, pero al menos gano dinero pero en las noche abría mi bar y vendía como nunca, esa era mi vida de día era un señor de servicio pobre y de noche un dueño de discoteca, bar karaoke. Mi vida no es muy linda me abandonaron desde muy chiquito en un orfanato, asi que soy un niño rechazado, eso no me importa. Mi relación con las mujeres no es muy buena siempre me dicen calvo, chiquito, nunca he tenido una novia y no espero tenerla, me siento solo porque no tengo amigos! Y no puedo contarles mas!

bBrasil - Rio de Janeiro /b

Contado por Milk

Mi vida es muy complicada, mi familia es pobre así que yo trabajo como sirvienta en una ascienda muy rica, me gano el pan de cada día; mi papa no tiene trabajo y mi hermano José trabaja fuera del país es decir nunca lo vemos. Estos últimos meses me he enamorado de mi patrón, es tan dulce conmigo, que me hace flotar en la nubes; pero el problema es su familia no les agrado mucho en especial su hermano.

Radittz: ve a lavar eso y apúrate!

Milk: si señor!

Bardock: oh Milk buenos días!

Milk: buenos días señor!

Bardock: luego de que acabes pasas por mi oficina!

Milk: esta bien señor!

Sharrot: buenos días!

Milk: buenos días señora!

Sharrot: mis hijos están despiertos?

Milk: si, Goku se fue a los cultivos y Radittz esta en su habitación!

Sharrot: gracias!

Milk: buenos días Pamela!

Pamela: hola Milk! Tarea!

Milk: si

Pamela: tranquila que yo voy a lavar! Tu ve a dejar el desayuno al patrón!

Milk: pero

Pamela: pero nada, yo se que hay una chispa entre ustedes!

Milk: y el desayuno de los demás!

Pamela: ya están servidos!

Milk: ok

Pamela: ese es el desayuno de Goku! Ve a dejarle o si no se morirá de hambre!

Milk: ya ve a lavar!

Kamisama no me hagas poner nerviosa frente a el.

Milk: pepe! Llama al patrón!

Pepe: en seguida!

Milk: gracias!

Pepe: patrón le llama la señorita Milk!

Goku: a gracias!

Pepe: ok patrón!

Goku: hola Milk, paso algo?

Milk: emh no no solo venia a traer el desayuno al patrón!

Goku: muchas gracias! Me moría de hambre!

Milk: jajaja

Goku: bueno creo tienes trabajo!

Milk: si, bueno ya me voy!

Goku: gracias Milk!

Milk: de nada patrón!

Contado por Goku

Soy un chico rico, no presumo mi dinero para que hacerlo, trabajo en los cultivos de la ascienda y gano dinero, estoy completamente enamorado de Milk aunque ella no lo nota, me frustra saber que ella no se interesa en mi, tal vez no tiene ojos para su "patrón" la entiendo, a mi hermano no le agrada, quisiera decirlo todo lo que siento por ella pero soy muy cobarde! No me atrevo. Mi vida no es genial cultivo, cultivo, cultivo, cultivo, cultivo, cultivo, cultivo, nada más que cultivo.

Pepe: patrón ya acabamos nos podemos ir a un descanso?

Goku: claro, vallan!

Pepe: gracias patrón!

Sharrot: hijito!

Goku: mama!

Sharrot: todo el dia pasas en estos cultivos que ya ni te veo!

Goku: es que esta cosecha es muy importante!

Sharrot: lo se hijo!

Goku: y mi papa y mi hermano?

Sharrot: tu papa haciendo sus cuentas y Radittz estudiando para las pruebas de universidad!

Goku: mmmmm

Sharrot: Pamela si te vino a dejar el desayuno?

Goku: (como Pamela debía dármelo) eh si!

Sharrot: me alegro, bueno hijo te dejo tengo una reunión con unas amigas! Adiós Goku!

Goku: cuídese!

Ahora mi pregunta porque Pamela mando a Milk para que me llevara el desayuno? Fui a la cocina y me encontré al amor de mi vida hablando con Pamela.

Goku: Milk!

Milk: patrón que se le ofrece!

Goku: eh no no es nada! Pamela quiero hablar contigo!

Pamela: claro patrón!

Goku: nos podrías dejar a solas Milk!

Milk: claro

Pamela: que paso patrón!

Goku: porque no fuiste a dejarme el desayuno! Y porque mandaste a Milk?

Pamela: bueno porque no quería encontrarme con el odioso de pepe!

Goku: segura?

Pamela: si patrón!

Goku: a ya!

bNew York /b

Contado por Bulma

Acababa de darle la leche a David y ahora estaba jugando con el.

Bulma: (meciendo a David) aserrín, aserran los maderos de san Juan, piden pan no les dan piden queso les dan hueso y les cortan….. (mirando a mi hijo el cual solo sonríe) y les cortan David?! (Besando y haciendo cosquillas en el cuello a David y el un atado de risa) quieres otra vez? Quieres otra vez? (me niega con la cabeza) no quieres David? (niega otra vez) ok que tal otro juego, el del avioncito! (solo sonríe) bien (alzando a David y paseándolo por toda la casa) mira el baño! Mira la sala! (suena el timbre) mira.. (abriendo la puerta!) AMOR!

Martin: hola bulma!

Bulma: como te fue?

Martin: agotador! Como estas Luis David!

David: (alzando sus manitas para que lo cargue) jijiji

Martin: venga con papa! Quien es el niño mas lindo? Quien es el niño mas lindo?

David: jijijiji

Bulma: te voy a calentar la cena!

Martin: muchas gracias bulma!

Bulma: listo ven a comer!

Martin: ten al niño!

Bulma: quien quiere venir con mama!

Martin: te quedo muy rico!

Bulma: gracias

Martin: bulma! mañana tengo que ir temprano! Asi que te quería invitar a la cafetería dulce caramelo!

Bulma: y tu trabajo?

Martin. Les digo que no desayune!

Bulma: ok, a que hora!

Martin. 8:30 si me retraso me esperas!

Bulma: ok amor! A qué hora tienes que estar allá?

Martin: 7 am!

David: (bostezando y fregándose sus ojitos) mmmm (acurrucándose para dormir)

Bulma: creo que un angelito tiene sueño! Lo voy a dejar en la cuna!

Martin: ok

Bulma: vamos David a dormir! (Poniéndole su pijama y acostándolo en la cuna) descansa David!

Martin: ya se durmió?

Bulma: si

Martin: nosotros también!

Bulma: ok

bNew York - Manhattan/b

Contado por Vegeta

Vegeta: bueno yo me voy!

Nappa: adiós vegeta!

Ten shin han: adiós!

Maron: yo te acompaño hasta tu casa!

Vegeta: ok

Tora: adiós!

Zangya: adiós!

Caminamos 2 cuadras desde el trabajo y llegamos a mi casa.

Maron: vives tan cerca!

Vegeta: si!

Maron: y estas casi a lado de las Torres Gemelas!

Vegeta: si

Maron: algún dia entrare a trabajar en las torres gemelas!

Vegeta. Algún dia! Bueno ya me voy!

Maron: mañana en la cafetería dulce caramelo a las 8:40 am!

Vegeta: estaré puntual!

Maron: adiós vegeta!

Vegeta: adiós Maron!

Era una chica linda, pero no para mi, a veces era torpe muy torpe, me acosté en mi cama hasta el otro día.

bJapón - Tokio /b

Contado por Videl

Videl: así que te llamas Gohan!

Gohan: si!

Videl: mucho gusto!

Gohan: igualmente! Disculpa por ser tan descortés pero ya me tengo que ir!

Videl: no hay problema quizá mañana platiquemos un poco mas!

Gohan: si, adiós Videl!

Videl: adiós Gohan

Este era el mejor dia! Conseguí trabajo y soy camarera y conocí a un chico muy lindo llamado Gohan! Mañana quizá lo conozca mejor. Me acuesto en mi cama y me quedo dormida al instante.

bJapón - Tokio /b

Contado por Gohan

Hoy fue un día como los otros pero me gusta esa buena vibra que tiene Videl, quizá pueda ser su amigo, me baño y me duermo.

bFrancia - Paris /b

Contado por Nº18

Nº18: el bar macra! Ok que feo nombre!

Clara: entremos!

Nº18: wouw este si es un muy buen bar!

Clara: te lo dije!

Nº18: sentémonos pendeja!

Clara: ok baby

Krillin: que les puedo servir bellas damas!

Nº18: no te pases de verga! Y no me digas dama cabron!

Krillin: pe-perdón!

Clara: discúlpala es muy mal hablada!

Nº18: tu cállate puta!

Clara: te lo dije!

Krillin: y que quieren beber?

Clara. Una cerveza!

Nº18: vodka!

Krillin: toma tu cerveza y tu vodka!

Nº18: gracias clavo!

Clara: discúlpala, cuanto te debo?

Krillin: nada es de la casa!

Clara: gracias, quizá mañana vengamos otra vez por aquí adiós!

Krillin: adiós!

Nº18: porque hiciste eso cabrona!

Clara: A veces debes controlar tu lengua

Nº18: nadie me va a cambiar! NUNCA!

Clara: ok, te dejo en la casa! (después de un largo viaje) listo baby nos vemos mañana

Nº18: ok marica!

Agarre la caja de cigarrillos y me puso a fumar mientras veía una película erótica hasta quedarme dormida.

bFrancia - Paris /b

Contado por Krillin

Me dejaron suspirando esas dos mujeres, eran tan lindas y mas la que hablaba malas palabras se ve que es ruda, cerré mi bar y me fui directo a casa, necesitaba un descanso, solo me bote en la cama y me quede profundamente dormido

bBrasil - Rio de Janeiro /b

Contado por Milk

Estaba barriendo la cocina para que quedara limpia y les dije a mis patrones que ya me iba.

Goku: ve con kamisama Milk!

Milk: muchas gracias patrón!

Goku: Milk no me llames patrón llámame Goku

Milk: ok, señor Goku!

Goku: Milk solo Goku!

Milk: esta bien Goku!

Goku: asi esta mejor!

Milk: adiós patro.. es decir Goku!

Goku: adiós Milk, te veo mañana!

Dios mi patrón me dijo que lo llamara por su nombre debo estar soñando, que felicidad, llegue a la casa toda contenta y papa se había dormida claro son las 10 pm quien no duerme a esta hora, me cambie y me dormí.

Contado por Goku

Es tan linda cuando me llama por mi nombre, creo que me eh enamorado mas de ella, voy a mi habitación con una sonrisa boba y mi padre me ve.

Bardock: que te pasa hijo?

Goku: emh nada papa!

Bardock: ve a dormir

Goku: adiós papa

Bardock. Adiós hijo!

Me acosté pensando en Milk, mi pequeña y dulce Milk.

CONTINUARA


	2. 11 de Septiembre del 2001

11 de Septiembre del 2001

**New York **

Contado por Bulma

Me levante un poco temprano porque Martin tenía que irse rápido al trabajo, le prepare el desayuno y fui a despertarlo.

Bulma: amor, despierta!

Martin: ya es hora?

Bulma: si

Martin: ya voy! Como estas?

Bulma: de maravilla!

Martin: alístate para tomar un café!

Bulma: si, pero ahora apúrate!

Martin: ok

Fui a la habitación de David y aun seguía dormido, lo observe y de veía muy tierno se parece a su padre, pero tenía que despertarlo, me daba un poco de pena pero que mas tocaba, le acaricie su cabello y el solo movió su cabecita.

Bulma: David, despierta!

Abrió los ojos lentamente, me miro y estiro sus brazos para que lo cargara, lo cargue y lo bese en el cachete, sabia que estaba sucio pero no le podía bañar a esta hora, era muy temprano y no quería que se resfrié así que solo le cambie el pañal, le cambie la ropa y baje al comedor.

Martin: pero miren quien ya está despierto!

Bulma: estaba dormido! Pero me toco despertarlo!

Martin: bulma ya me tengo que ir! (Levantándose y corriendo al segundo piso pero se le cayo una cajita)

Bulma: (la recogí, en su interior contenía un anillo) tu padre me va a pedir matrimonio! No crees que es genial David?!

David: jijiji

Martin: bueno ya me voy, porque tienes esa cajita?

Bulma: porque se te callo!

Martin: y viste que es lo que contenía?

Bulma: no

Martin: que bueno, dámela!

Bulma: claro (entregando la cajita) bueno vete rápido o llegaras tarde!

Martin: (basándome) adiós bulma cuídate mucho! Adiós Luis David prométeme que vas a cuidar a tu madre!

Bulma: porque te despides asi? No te vas de viaje?!

Martin: jajaja bueno adiós! Se puntual!

Bulma: ahí estare!

**New York - Manhattan**

Contado por vegeta

Estaba despierto, el ruido de la ciudad no me dejaba seguir durmiendo, me levante para bañarme, después fui a cambiarme y ponerme la ropa de trabajo, pero me acorde que tenia una "CITA" con Maron en la cafetería dulce caramelo a las 8:40 am, diablos eran las 7:30 am me acosté en la cama a escuchar música de Imagine Dragons y Green Day.

**Japón - Tokio **

Contado por Videl

Recibí un mensaje de Gohan que me decía que tenía que ir temprano para arreglar la cafetería. Me bañe y cambie lo más rápido posible y salí corriendo. Llegue al trabajo muy agitada.

Videl: ya estoy aquí!

Gohan: que bien, buenos días!

Videl: buenos días!

Gohan: bueno, estas no son horas de llegar al trabajo

Videl: entonces porque me hiciste venir?

Gohan: para conocerte y ser tu amigo!

Videl: mmmm

Gohan: pero si no quieres solo seremos compañeros de trabajo

Videl: y los demás?

Gohan: hoy nos tocaba el turno de limpiar la cafetería a los dos! Cada dia van rotando!

Videl: ahhh

Gohan. Bueno empecemos! Tu limpias las mesas mientras que yo barro, te parece?

Videl: esta bien! (cogiendo un trapo)

Gohan: en donde vives!

Videl: a 15 cuadras de aquí!

Gohan: disculpa!

Videl: tranquilo no es nada

Gohan: vives sola?

Videl: si, mi padre murió y mi madrastra me desheredo de toda la fortuna de mi padre, me quede en la calle pero conseguí trabajo! Oh joder, no le había dicho a nadie esto!

Gohan: como una persona puede ser tan cruel! Y donde esta?

Videl: no lo se pero no me importa! Y tu vives solo!

Gohan: si, me crie con mi abuelo pero murió!

Videl: mmmm

Gohan: cuantos años tienes?

Videl: 19

Gohan: 21

Videl: ajaja cuanto cumples años?

Gohan: el 20 de diciembre!

Videl: el 12 de mayo

**Francia - Paris **

Contado por Nº18

Estaba con Clara muy temprano en la casa de Julián un amigo de la pandilla, íbamos hacer unas apuestas mientras veíamos la televisión, faltaban mas amigos de la pandilla, asi que los esperábamos mientras fumábamos y bebíamos alcohol.

Julián: te has vuelto duro! Eso me gusta

Nº18: Ja claro cabron!

Carlos: y lo peor mal hablada!

Nº18: cállate mamado!

Marcelo: no hay nada en la televisión!

Clara: pero recién son las 8:25 solo pasan noticias!

Marcelo: entonces veré eso!

**Brasil - Rio de Janeiro **

Contado por Milk

Iba a la habitación de mis patrones pero al entrar me encuentro con toda la familia reunida en la habitación.

Sharrot: Milk, buenos días!

Milk: buenos días!

Goku: buenos días Milk

Bardock: buenos días!

Milk: buenos días patrones! Pensé que se habían ido!

Bardock: no, es que en EEUU esta pasando algo raro! Secuestraron un avión!

Milk: en serio? Y no hacen nada?

Goku: se ve que no!

Sharrot: ahorita lo están anunciando!

Reportera: en EEUU han secuestrado un avión, la agencia naval dice que es muy sospechoso, todavía no se sabe nada sobre el rumbo de ese avión.

Radittz: esta muy raro!

Goku: si

Milk: bueno, yo voy arreglar las habitaciones!

Bardock: quédate! Podría ocurrir algo! Tal vez se desate una guerra!

Milk: que kamisama nos libre de eso!

**New York - Manhattan**

Contado por bulma

Estaba sentada en la silla de la cafetería dulce caramelo, esperando a Martin, era las 8:30 am, seguro debe tener trabajo y se esta demorando. Estaba jugando con David y un hombre me miraba extrañado, se acerco a mi yo solo lo observe.

Bulma: le puedo ayudar en algo señor?

Vegeta: tu rostro me es familiar!

Bulma: aahh pues creo que se ha confundido!

Vegeta: te llamas bulma verdad?

Bulma: si

Vegeta: bulma brief verdad?

Bulma: si!

Vegeta: eras esa chica nerd que usaba anteojos muy grandes y tenias frenillos!

Bulma: si, pero yo a usted no logro recordad!

Vegeta: soy vegeta ouji!

Bulma: el chico rebelde de mi clase verdad?

Vegeta: el mismo!

Bulma: como has estado?

Vegeta: muy bien y tu?

Bulma: igual

Vegeta: porque estas aquí?

Bulma: porque mi novio me invito!

Vegeta: (O.O) WOUW tienes un bebe?!

Bulma: el es mi hijo Luis David!

Vegeta: el padre es Martin?

Bulma: si

Vegeta: felicidades!

Bulma: gracias!

Vegeta: creo que se esta tardando!

Bulma: si ya son las 8:45!

Vegeta: porque se tarda?

Bulma: tenía que trabajar temprano, seguro tiene trabajo y se esta demorando!

Vegeta: y donde trabaja?

Bulma: en el World Trade Center en la torre norte! (señalo la torre y veo que un avión se estrella con la torre)

Contado por vegeta

Quede impactado al ver que la torre Norte del Worl Trade Center fue estrellada por un avión, regrese a ver a bulma y sus lágrimas caían por su rostros.

Bulma: (desesperada) MAAARRRRRTTTTTIIIIIIINNNNNNN! (Corriendo al accidente que quedaba a dos cuadras)

Vegeta: (siguiéndola) BULMA ESPERRAAAA! (tome su mano y la detuve enfrente del World Trade Center) BULMA CALMATE!

Bulma: (angustiada) QUE ME CALME?! MARTIN ESTA ATRAPADO EN ESA TORRE! (gritaba e hizo que su hijo llorara)

Vegeta: estas alterada, cálmate los bomberos vendrán rápido! Y todo va a salir bien, cálmate bulma!

Bulma: esta bien!

Vegeta: dame a tu hijo, estas muy alterada y el se esta asustando! (ella solo obedeció) supongo que los pisos afectados fueron el 90 al 100 (eso complico mas, bravo cerebro bravo)

Bulma: entonces, iré a salvarlo (abrazándola)

Vegeta: bulma, tranquila

Bulma: (abrazándome y llorando) Vegeta…snif….snif….que puedo hacer? …snif…vegeta!

Vegeta: todo va a salir bien (abrazándola para que se sintiera un poco mejor) mira ya vienen los bomberos y policías!

Policía: deben evacuar lo mas rápido posible! (acercándose a mi) señor por el bien de su familia debe evacuar a las zonas mas seguras, su bebe se podría enfermar.

Vegeta: gracias oficial! (mirando a bulma) bulma debemos irnos (solo me abrazo mas fuerte y negó con la cabeza)

**Japón - Tokio **

Contado por Gohan

Me había hecho amigo de Videl, ella me dio su confianza y yo la mía, acabamos de limpiar la cafetería en un dos por tres , después vinieron nuestros compañeros de trabajo con el dueño, abrimos la cafetería y los clientes eran un montón, como siempre escuchamos noticias por la televisión pero nos impacto al oír una noticia.

Reportero: Noticias de Último momento, en New York en el World Trade Center ha ocurrido un accidente, un avión fue secuestrado y se ha estrellado con la torre norte del Worl Trade Center, la armada todavía no saben que está pasando en estos momentos, no se sabe mas detalles sobre el incidente pero les estaremos informando.

Lucia: que loco!

Gohan: si

Videl: como pueden hacer eso?

Lucia: no lo se

Juan: están aquí para trabajar o comentar sobre las noticias?

Gohan: lo sentimos!

De pronto la cafetería se convirtió en un lugar donde comentaban el accidente, pero eso no me detendría a seguir trabajando.

**Francia - Paris **

Contado por Nº18

Estábamos escuchando las noticias muy atentos. Se había estrellado un avión en el World Trade Center.

Reportera: queridos televidentes, están son las imágenes de cómo ocurrió tal accidente

Pasaron las imágenes de cómo el avión se estrellaba en una de esas torres.

Reportera: todavía no se sabe la causa del accidente pero veremos que opina la gente de New York, Félix como se encuentran alla?

Félix: hola Daniela, estoy enfrente del incidente, toda la gente está corriendo como pueden ver, señor dígame que ocurrió?

Señor: no se sabe, lo que oímos fue que un avión se estrello con la torre norte y nos empezaron a evacuar!

Félix: muchas gracias señor, como ven no tenemos muchos datos sobre el accidente, le seguiré informando que ocurre en el World Trade Center, seguimos con Daniela en el estudio.

Daniela: muchas gracias por esa información Félix …

Nº18: que hijos de puta!

Marcelo: si

Clara: que horrible!

Julián: mejor detengamos nuestro juego y veamos las noticias!

Todos: buena idea!

Contado por Krillin

Mis compañeros de trabajo estaban viendo las noticias, me entere que una de las torres había sido atacada por un avión, todos estábamos muy atentos.

**Brasil - Rio de Janeiro **

Contado por Goku

Me daba mucha pena de esa pobre gente de New York, no tenia la culpa de ese accidente, toda mi familia y mi amada estaba consternados ante tal noticia, nadie decía nada estaban tan concentrados en el incidente que ni pestañaban.

**New York - Manhattan**

Contado por Vegeta

Nos quedamos ahí viendo como los bomberos evacuaban a la gente, cubrí al niño con la cobija para que no respire el aire a humo, bulma no paraba de llorar la entendía porque no es fácil estar parado sin hacer nada y el amor de tu vida puede estar muriendo. Mire el reloj y eran las 9:03 am, es que no pueden apagara un puto incendio, en unos instantes otro avión se estrello con la otra torre, no lo creí esto era un atentado y no lo podían detener. Bulma se desespero, corrió y entro en la torre norte yo no vi sus movimientos pero reaccione y la seguí.

Policía: usted no puede pasar!

Vegeta: mi mujer entro en la torre, DEJEME PASAR!

Policía: lo siento mucho pero debe quedarse quieto!

Vegeta: (no me quedo de otra que golpearlo y salir disparado a buscar a bulma) BULMAAA! (había mucha gente angustiada por salir) BULMMAAA! (subi lo mas rápido que pude pero nada) disculpe señor ha visto una chica de pelo celeste con un vestido rosa?

Señor: si, estaba subiendo muy desesperada!

Vegeta: muchas gracias! (subí lo más rápido que pude y encontré a bulma) Bulma espera! (sujetando su mano) en que estas pensando?

Bulma: (con lagrimas en los ojos) en salvar a mi Novio! Suéltame!

Vegeta: (no se como hice, pero sujete a bulma de las manos y la obligue a bajar) CALMATE! NO HAGAS COSAS ESTUPIDAS! (bajando con cuidado las escaleras) PORQUE NO PIENSAS EN TU HIJO! QUE TAL SI ESTO SE DERRUMBA Y QUEDAS ENCERRADA AQUÍ?! QUE VOY HACER YO CON EL NIÑO?! (hable de mas toda la gente se angustio por el comentario que dije, bravo vegeta bravo la volviste a cagar)

Salimos de la torre, muy agitados por tanta gente, KAMISAMA CUANTA GENTE TRABAJA AHÍ! Abrace a bulma para que se quede quieta y no haga ninguna locura. Eran las 9:56 am como corre este bendito tiempo, mire por ultima vez las torres y vi que la estructura de la torre sur estaba inestable.

Vegeta: bulma, no perdamos más tiempo, debemos irnos! Esto pronto se derrumbara y no caerá todo encima!

Bulma. no me ire de aquí!

Vegeta: quieres que tu hijo se muera!

Bulma: no

Vegeta: mi departamento queda a 3 cuadras de aquí!

Bulma: esta bien!

Caminamos las 3 cuadras y subimos las escaleras hasta mi departamento, le dije que se siente pero ella decidió observar por la ventana, le traje un vaso con agua pero su grito me asusto y a su hijo mas.

Bulma: WWWAAAA! LA TORRE SUR SE ACABA DE DERRUMBAR!

Vegeta: (observando) ves te lo dije! Si no quedábamos ahí! Esa torre nos pudo sepultar!

Bulma: vegeta

Vegeta: dime

Bulma: tienes saldo?

Vegeta: claro (dándole mi celular)

Bulma: voy a llamar a Martin

Vegeta: ok

Contado `por Bulma

Marque el numero y se tardo en responder.

Bulma: Martin?

Martin: bulma!

Bulma: como estas?

Martin: supongo que ya sabes sobre el accidente!

Bulma. si lo se

Martin: no tengo escapatoria bulma, nos quedamos atrapados en lo mas alto de la torre, no tengo esperanza

Bulma: no digas eso! Nos vamos a casar!

Martin: tienes que ser realista Bulma! Yo no tengo esperanza!

Bulma: Martin! Te amo mucho!

Martin: yo te amo mas, por eso quiero que seas fuerte!

Bulma: sin ti no podre!

Martin: se que podrás, Bulma quiero que seas muy feliz con alguien mas! Quiero que cuides a nuestro hijo, Te amo mucho y siempre te recordare! ADIOS para siempre bulma!

Bulma: martin! MARTTIIINNNN!

Vegeta: que te dijo?

Bulma: me colgó!

Vegeta: tranquila, ahora siéntate y respira!

Bulma: gracias

**Japón - Tokio **

Contado por Videl

Estaba muy aterrorizada sobre esa noticia, pobre gente que trabajaba ahí, se murió por causa de un accidente, me daba mucha pena sobre muchas familias no tenían la culpa de esto.

Juan: chicos que pasa?

Videl: estamos consternados con la noticia!

Lucia: es una pena

Juan: verdad, pero no pueden deprimirse! Tienen que trabajar o si no los consumidores no vendrán!

Gohan: es cierto!

Juan: levante el animo y a trabajar!

**Francia - Paris **

Contado por Nº18

Nº18: que verga se destruyó la torre!

Marcelo: si y aun falta la otra!

Clara: no se va a derrumbar!

Julián: la estructura no esta fija, seguro se caerá

Clara: Julián no seas pesimista!

Julián: solo digo la verdad!

Nº18: que pena sobre la gente que vive allá!

Marcelo: escuche bien! Tu teniendo compasión por otros?!

Nº18: que no puedo sentir pena?!

Marcelo: claro pero lo raro es verte asi!

Nº18: cállate marica!

Marcelo: y vuelve a ser la de siempre, gruñona y mal hablada!

Nº18: cállate o te romperé la cara pendejo

Julián: y agresiva!

Nº18: vos cállate!

**Brasil – Rio de Janeiro **

Contado por Milk

Sharrot: pero que desgraciados!

Bardock: asi es la gente!

Milk: como tienen la bajeza de derrumbar una torre con varias personas adentro!

Radittz: y eso no es todo, la otra torre esta inestable, eso significa que se va a derrumbar!

Goku: hermano que apoyo!

Radittz: es la verdad! Además creo que pusieron bombas!

Sharrot: de que hablas?

Radittz: es que no es normal que un avión allá derribado una torre, se supone que la estructura es fija! Acepto que hallan sido 4 aviones pero solo era uno, es ilógico, debió tener bombas en las alas

Bardock: tiene lógica eso!

Goku: pero quien podría hacer eso?

Bardock: alguien que estaba resentido con los EEUU!

**New York - Manhattan**

Contado por vegeta

Toda la ciudad estaba asustada, descontrolada no sabia que hacer pero yo sabia que pronto la torre donde trabajaba el novio de Bulma se iba a caer, no duraría mucho. Pobre Bulma no lo podría soportar, mire mi reloj eran las 10:28 am y me pregunte cuando acabaría esto? De pronto veo como la torre Norte se empezó a derrumbar, pude ver que Bulma lloraba desconsoladamente, me dolía mucho verla así.

Vegeta: Bulma lo lamento

Bulma: snif…..vegeta…..snif (abrazandome muy fuerte) que voy hacer! No tengo trabajo! Snif…..ayudame….snif….vegeta…..ayudame!

Vegeta: lo hare! Tranquila te buscare un trabajo!

Bulma: gracias!

Vegeta: debes ser fuerte por tu hijo! (su hijo saltaba en mis brazos) lo le gusta verte asi!

Bulma: (sonríe y lo besa) es cierto, mi chiquito no le gusta verme llorar, verdad David!

Vegeta: es muy tierno!

Bulma: le agradas

Vegeta: quieres comer algo?

Bulma: no gracias

Vegeta: pediré pizza!

Bulma: ok

Llego la pizza un poco tarde, seguro había un tráfico por el accidente, comimos pero Bulma en su mirada me lo decía todo, estaba triste pero que podía hacer yo? Fuimos excompañeros y no nos llevábamos muy bien! Intente subirle el animo pero no lo conseguí se reí un poco pero su mirada no cambiaba, cayo la noche y =fui a dejarla en su casa y si que vivía lejos.

Vegeta: adiós bulma!

Bulma: muchas gracias por todo

Vegeta: mañana pasare por ti!

Bulma: porque?

Vegeta: se puntual!

Bulma: para que?

Vegeta: me dijiste que te consiga un trabajo y lo hare!

Bulma: entonces no vemos mañana!

Vegeta: adiós bulma

Bulma: adiós

CONTINUARA!


	3. Buscando trabajo,Nuestro primer beso

**PERDON POR NO CUMPLIR LO QUE PROMETO, PERO EN SERIO NO ME GUSTO LO QUE ESCRIBI ASI QUE VOLVI HACER EL CAPITULO Y AHORA SI ME CONVENCIO! ES BASTANTE LARGO.**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE VER LOS VIDEOS Y DARME SU OPINION**

**VEGETA Y BULMA: ( watch?v=mN8JQrht1MQ )**

**GOHAN Y VIDEL: ( watch?v=0dsYpr5QApw )**

**KRILLIN Y Nº18: ( watch?v=VD2GVXynycw )**

**GOKU Y MILK: ( watch?v=p8-zhwiRsIg )**

Buscando trabajo, Amor a primera vista, Nuestro primer beso

**New York**

Contado por Bulma

Me desperté muy temprano para alistarme, le di de comer a David, desayune y me fui a cambiar, cuando de repente suena el timbre.

Bulma: hola vegeta!

Vegeta: hola

Bulma: pasa

Vegeta: ok

Bulma: vuelvo en un minuto no me tardo

Vegeta; esta bien

Fui a mi habitación, cogi la pañalera de David y baje las escaleras

Bulma: ya estoy lista

Vegeta: entonces vamos!

Me ayudo a colocar a David en la parte de atrás del auto, yo me senté en el asiento del copiloto y el obviamente iba manejando.

Bulma: entonces a donde vamos?

Vegeta: primero vamos a mi trabajo

Bulma: ok

Vegeta: y desde cuando no trabajas?

Bulma: desde hace 4 años

Vegeta: por tu hijo verdad?

Bulma: no exactamente

Vegeta: mmm entonces

Bulma: Martin me dijo que no trabajara asi que yo le obedecí

Vegeta: ahhhhh

Bulma: y tu en que trabajas?

Vegeta: pues yo soy un simple trabajador de una compañía muy buena nada mas

Bulma: mmmm tu sueldo es bueno o malo?

Vegeta: se puede decir que es bueno

Bulma: cuanto exactamente?

Vegeta: 1000 dólares

Bulma: esta bueno y que haces?

Vegeta: pues es una compañía que ayud a la comunidad

Bulma: no te entiendo

Vegeta: vendemos casa, muebles entre otras cosas

Bulma: venden celulares?

Vegeta: no

Bulma: pues eso les falta

Vegeta: estas diciendo que la compañía no va bien solo porque no vendemos celulares?!

Bulma: si, mira quien vive sin celulares?!

Vegeta: buen punto

Bulma: como es que ese pequeño detalle les falto

Vegeta: no tenemos los implementos para fabricar celulares

Bulma: si me contratan la compañía va a surgir, venden también autos?

Vegeta: si pero no son tan vendibles

Bulma: entiendo, pero han probado algo nuevo

Vegeta: explícate

Bulma: digamos autos que vuelen

Vegeta: no

Bulma: ves les falta mas imaginación!

Vegeta: estas insinuando que carecemos de "Imaginación"

Bulma: no quería ofenderte

Vegeta: aahhhh

Bulma: vegeta tienes novia? Perdón por ser tan directa!

Vegeta: no

Bulma: a ya

Vegeta: porque la pregunta?

Bulma: es que se me hacia raro

Vegeta: que es lo raro?

Bulma: pensé que tenias novia y te dejaba salir tan temprano!

Vegeta: mmmmmm

Bulma: además es raro tu sin novia?! MUY RARO!

Vegeta: que tiene de malo?!

Bulma: bueno pues en la escuela tu eras muy popular y te llovían las mujeres!

Vegeta: es cierto!

Bulma: y cada dia tenias una relación con diferentes chicas!

Vegeta: verdad

Bulma: eras muy PUTO!

Vegeta: me estas insultando?!

Bulma: no solo te estoy recalcando que eras asi pero creo que ahora ya has sentado cabeza! te felicito!

Vegeta: es un tema que he dejado en el pasado!

Bulma: mmmm

Vegeta: cuando estábamos en el colegio eras una persona que me caí súper mal!  
Bulma: pues tu tampoco me casi bien! Te veía como un PUTO!

Vegeta: ok

Bulma: y no eras atractivo como ahora!

Vegeta: pues tu tampoco eras bonita! Usabas unos anteojos muy grandes, tenias frenillos, tu corte era horrendo!

Bulma: jajajaja si era muy fea

Vegeta: me acuerdo que siempre discutíamos por ser presidente del consejo estudiantil!

Bulma: pero quien ganaba!

Vegeta: solo porque las chicas me odiaban

Bulma: te odiaban porque las utilizabas como marionetas y luego las arrojabas a la calle!

Vegeta: pero bien que les gustaba!

Bulma: claro por eso nunca votaban por ti!

Vegeta: jajajaja

Bulma: perdona la pregunta pero desde cuando estas soltero?

Vegeta: uuhh desde que Sali del colegio!

Bulma: en serio?

Vegeta: si

Bulma: y ninguna chica a tocado tu corazón desde que estuviste en el colegio?

Vegeta: (O/O) no

Bulma: seguro?!

Vegeta: bueno si una!

Bulma: mmmm déjame pensar! Mmmmmm ella no, tampoco ella, ella peor, ni hablar, mmmmmm ya se la que en verdad creo que duraste 2 semanas fue Sasha! o era Paula?!

Vegeta: (O/O) fue sasha quien duro mas!

Bulma: entonces Sasha!

Vegeta: mmmm

Bulma: te sigue gustado verdad?!

Vegeta: mmmmmm si mmm no!

Bulma: si o no?!

Vegeta: (O/O) mejor no hablemos de ese tema!

Bulma: ok!

Vegeta: desde cuando conociste a Martin?

Bulma: pues desde el colegio

Vegeta: y que vio en ti?!

Bulma: pues el no vio el físico! Vio mis sentimientos!

Vegeta: estas diciendo que yo me fijo en el físico!

Bulma: no

Vegeta: aahhh y luego se enamoraron vivieron juntos hasta que tuvieron a tu hijo! Verdad?

Bulma: si

Vegeta: mmmm si me lo suponía

Bulma: y porque no buscas a sasha! ella es la que robo tu corazón!

Vegeta: la busque y la encontré!

Bulma: y porque no le dijiste nada?!

Vegeta: porque ella esta muy dolida, el novio la dejo y tuvieron un bebe! Me dolio mucho al ver que había formado una familia pero me dije que la iba ayudar en lo que pueda!

Bulma: en verdad has cambiado mucho! Pobre sasha, que canalla fue el novio

Vegeta: si

Bulma: y tuvo una niña o un niño?

Vegeta: un niño!

Bulma: que lindo!

Vegeta: si

Bulma: y sabes como se llama?

Vegeta: se llama igual que tu hijo!

Bulma: en serio?! Que coincidencia!

Vegeta: si, ya llegamos!

Bulma: vamos David!

Me ayudo a bajar las cosas de David, entramos a la compañía subimos hasta el penúltimo piso y nos encontramos con los amigos de vegeta!

Nappa: WOUW al fin vegeta dejaste tu soltería!

Ten sin han: que guapa es tu novia!

Vegeta: ya dejen de joder es solo una amiga!

Ten sin han y Nappa: "SOLO" una amiga!

Vegeta: no les hagas caso!

Bulma: ok

Nappa: dime, que le viste a vegeta?!

Bulma: jajaja

Vegeta: muy gracioso Nappa!

Nappa: que!?

Vegeta: bulma vamos donde el gerente!

Bulma: ok

Entramos en la sala del gerente, y nos recibió con mucha alegría, vegeta le conto mi situación, el analizo muy bien y al final me contrato! Me entendía porque no es fácil criar a un hijo sola, el gerente había pasado por lo mismo y sabe como se siente estar sin trabajo, me dijo que desde mañana empezaba a trabajar y que por hoy viera como es el trabajo en la compañía. Salimos de la oficina del gerente y los amigos de vegeta me hacían la conversan, la verdad son muy divertidos, pero veía que vegeta me miraba cada 5 segundos que raro?

**Japón - Tokio**

Contado por videl

Me he acostumbrado mucho a mi nuevo trabajo, y mas con la presencia de Gohan, el m ha dado mucha confianza al igual que Lucia, ellos se han convertido en mis mejores amigos, pero mas Gohan, el tiene algo que hace que nuestra conexión sea inexplicable, no estoy seguro si en realidad este enamorada de el, pero el miedo es que el no me acepte como algo mas, me ha dicho que las mujeres le han roto el corazón y solo quiere su amistad. Quiero invitarlo este fin de semana a pasear por la ciudad.

Gohan: videl te noto distraída, te pasa algo?

Videl: eh a mi?!

Gohan: si no hay otra videl aquí o si?!

Videl: jaja no me pasa nada!1

Gohan: segura?

Videl: si

Gohan: ok

Videl: oye Gohan!

Gohan: si

Videl: que vas hacer el sábado?

Gohan: trabajar!

Videl: trabajar?

Gohan: cierto no te dijeron! De lunes a viernes trabajamos todo el día y los sábados y domingos solo hasta medio dia!

Videl: mmmm

Gohan: y que querias hacer el sábado?

Videl: pensé invitarlos a lucia y a ti! Pero no creo que se pueda!

Gohan: yo creo que si

Videl: no hay tiempo!

Lucia: que tanto hablan ustedes dos parecen 2 tortolos enamorados que solo los separa una pared!

Gohan y videl: (O/O) NOOOOOOOO

Lucia: que estaban hablando?

Gohan: videl quería invitarnos este sábado!

Lucia: mmmm lo siento pero tengo una cita con mi novia, será en otra ocasión!

Videl: no importa!

Lucia: pero esta Gohan, puedes tener una cita de amigos y conocerlo mejor!

Videl: jajaja claro

Maria: que están hablando?

Lucia: videl quería invvitanos a salir!

Maria: aahhhh

Gohan: pero lucia no puede asi que ire con videl!

Maria: entonces yo también puedo ir!

Videl: mmmm claro!

Maria: entonces nos reunimos en la capital a las 4pm! Sean puntuales!

Lucia: bravo lo arruino!

Videl: no importa, la conoceré mejor!

Lucia: conocer mejor a Maria no lo creo, ella te odia!

Videl: porque?

Lucia: en primer lugar entraste como camarera y le quitaste "disque" su puesto y en segundo te llevas mejor con Gohan!

Videl: no es mi culpa!

Lucia: lo se pero hazla entender eso!

Gohan: oigan chicas no es momento de conversar, luego el dueño se va a molestar mucho con nosotros!

Videl: si, vamos a trabajar!

Fui atender varias mesas y justo me toco con un grupo de chicos muy guapos, sentí como Gohan me miraba a cada rato.

Videl: bien chicos que se les ofrece?

Chico 1 : pues una hamburguesa!

Chico 2 : un hot dog

Chico 3 : un helado de chocolate!

Videl: entonces una hamburguesa, un hot dog y un helado de chocolate! No desean ninguna bebida?

Chico: 3 coca colas!

Videl: ok, enseguida les sirvo!

Chico 2 : por cierto, estas soltera?

Videl: a mucha honra!

Chico 1 : no quieres pasear por la ciudad el sábado?

Videl: no gracias!

Chico 3 : no te hagas de rogar! Di que si

Videl: lo diría pero no soy presa fácil! (me marche a la cocina)

Lucia: WUOW rompe corazones jajajaja

Videl: se querían pasar de listo pero les frene el carro a esos 3 pendejos!

Lucia: asi se hace!

Videl: Gohan prepara una hamburguesa, un hot dog y lu prepara un helado de chocolate!

Lucia: ok

Videl: Gohan me escuchaste?

Gohan: mmmm eh si!

Videl: bueno yo me voy a serviles las coca colas! Ya vengo por el pedido!

Les servi las sodas y me fi otra vez a a cocina

Videl: ya esta el pedido?

Lucia: si!

Videl: dame!

Lucia: ve con cuidado!

Videl: lo hare! (me dirigi a la mesa de esos chicos) aquí esta chicos! Espero que les guste!

Chico1: seguro que si!

Chico2: como no si tu nos estas sirviendo!

Chico3: seguro esta bueno!

Videl: bueno chicos yo les dejo, cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca me llaman!

Chico1: ok muñeca

Luego de un agotador día nos fuimos al receso, para descansar un poco y de paso comer algo

**Francia - Paris**

Contado por N 18

N18: SI, ahhhh, si si, mas rápido MARCELO!

Marcelo: tranquila nena!

N18: mas rápido!

Marcelo: esta bien ahí?!

N18: mas,mas!

Marcelo: te parece ahí?

N18: para! Me vas a dejar sin gasolina!

Marcelo: pues ahora no voy a parar!

N18: no marcelo, aaahhhhhh! MARCELOOOOOOO! PARA! AHHHHHH

Marcelo: si si si!

N18: MARCELO! PAAARAAAA!

Marcelo: no voy a para hasta dejarte sin gasolina!

N18: NOOOO PORFAVOR MARCELO!

Clara: ya dejen de estar gritando solo es un maldito juego! Parece que están en un orgasmo!

Julian: jajajajaja

N18: estúpido me hiciste chocar contra un edificio!

Marcelo: pero me dijiste que valla mas rápido!

N18: para que no perdiéramos idiota! Trabajamos en equipo pendejo y tu vienes y me haces chocar, CABRON!

Julian: (XD) jajajajajajajajajaja

Clara: son siempre igual nunca cambian!

Julian: ya me orino jajajajajaja ya no puedo mas jajajajajajaja

Clara: ve al baño y no molestes!

Julian: es que se ven jajajajajajajajaja tan chistoso! jajajajajaja

N18: cállate marica!

Julian: voy jajajajaja al jajajajaja baño jajajajaja!

Marcelo: lo necesitas! Jaja

N18: hmp!

Marcelo: otra partida?!

N18: NO

Clara: oigan chicos porque no vamos a la ciudad a divertirnos! Les parece?!

N18: ok

Julian: ya vine!

Clara: vamos a la ciudad!

Julian: vamos

Nos subimos en el auto de clara y pusimos música en alto volumen, lo bueno era que julian iba manejando porque si hubiera sido marcelo o yo la policía nos hubiera detenido! De pronto nos topamos con otra pandilla y nos empezaron a provocar pero yo no me pude quedar callada!

N18: que quierne HIJOS DE PUTA! MAL PARIDOS!

Chica: cállate puta de burdel!

N18: A QUIEN LE DIJISTE PUTA, ZORRA DE QUINTA QUE NO SE PUEDE LIMPIAR EL CULO!

Chica: prostituta seguro te debes acostar con esos feos!

N18: AL MENOS SON GUAPOS NO COMO LOS TUYOS QUE SON NEGROS! SEGURO TE A DE DOLER PENDEJA , RAMERRRRAAAA!

Clara: baby calmate! La policía nos perseguirá si te ven asi!

N18: que me calme ella empezó!

Clara: marcelo dile algo!?

Marcelo: que quieres que le diga si esta bien (sacando la cabeza por la ventana) ERES UNA RAMERA QUE SE REVUELCA CON TODOS LOS NEGROS DEL MONTE! LLEVATE A TUS NEGROS PORQUE NOSOTROS SOMOS RACISTAS ESTUPIDA! ZZOOOOORRRRAAAAA! (volviendo al asiento) listo se callo!

Clara: ah kamisama dame paciencia! Se supone que vamos a disfrutar del lindo dia! No venimos a pelear y rebajarnos con personas de bajo nivel!

Julian: JAJAJAJAJAJAAJ

Clara: (-_-) y tu de que te ries?

Julian: JAJAJAJA ES QUE JAJAJAJA TRATAS DE SER JAJAJAJAJAJA LA MAMA PROTECTORA JAJAJAJAJA

Clara: ash! Te odio miren que tal si este dia paseamos por la ciudad y luego nos vamos al bar MACRA!

Marcelo: mmm no puedo tenemos una carrera de motos con julian!

Clara: (-_-) mmmmmm N18 si vienes no?!

N18: claro!

Clara: por fin alguien que si va!

Marcelo: iríamos pero tenemos esta carrera! Lo siento será para la próxima!

Clara: ok

**Brasil – Rio de Janeiro**

Contado por Milk

Milk: buenos días! Quien es usted?

Alisson: pues soy una amiga de Goku!

Milk: el no me dijo que esperaba visitas!

Goku: alisson: que haces aquí?!

Alisson: visitándote!

Goku: ahhh milk ve a preparar una bebida para alisson

Milk: esta bien! Con permiso!

Fui a la cocina para servirle algo a esa tal Alisson.

Pamela: porque tanta rabia?

Milk: nada

Pamela: segura?

Milk: es que vino una tal Alisson a visitar a Goku y…

Pamela: y estas celosa!

Milk: si, pero Goku nunca se fijaría en mi!

Pamela: no digas eso! Si te quiere!

Milk: (T.T) no mientas tu misma sabes que nunca conversamos!

Goku: que pasa aquí?

Pamela: (O.O) nada señor!

Goku: milk que te pasa? Porque lloras?

Milk: no es nada!

Pamela: yo ire a servir la bebida a la invitada!

Goku: no hace falta ya se fue!

Pamela: ah entonces los dejare para que hablen! Nos vemos después milk!

Goku: porque lloras milk?

Milk: ya se lo dije patrón no me pasa nada!

Goku: (abrazándome) puedes confiar en mi! Dime a quien tengo que romperle la cara!

Milk: (O/O) a nadie!

Goku: no me tienes confianza Milk?!

Milk: claro que si pero es un problema muy personal!

Goku: soy tu amigo y estaré contigo en las buenas y las malas!

Milk: (o/o) le estoy quitando su tiempo en tontos caprichos, valla a trabajar o si no su padre se va a enojar!

Goku: no hasta que me digas que te pasa!

Milk: es que…. Hoy es un dia triste para mi! Porque justo este dia mi madre murió!

Goku: ooh con que era eso! Lo siento

Milk: no se preocupe!

Goku: bueno me voy a trabajar!

Milk: que le valla bien!

Goku: gracias!

Pamela: eres una tonta!

Milk: porque?

Pamela: porque no le dijiste la verdad!

Goku: milk! Quiero verte esta noche en los cultivos! No faltes!

Milk: claro señor!

Pamela: WWWAAAA no te das cuenta!

Milk: de que?

Pamela: te ah citado!

Milk: pero no a de ser nada importante!

Pamela: si claro como no?! Entonces porque te cita?!

Milk: yo que se!

Sharrot: pamela!

Pamela: digame señora!

Sharrot: quiero que me ayudes a lavar las sabanas!

Pamela: con mucho gusto!

Sharrot: y milk!

Milk: si?!

Sharrot: quiero que ayudes a mi esposo con algunos papeles!

Milk: con mucho gusto!

Le fui ayudar al señor Bardock, con algunos papeles de su oficina, pero en mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar para que Goku me citaría?!/

**New York - Manhattan**

Contado por vegeta

Acabábamos de trabajar, todos los muchachos estaban diciendo cosas que no debia decirle a bulma!

Nappa: yo he dicho! Vegeta con alguien?! JAMAS

Bulma: jajajaj

Vegeta: ya deja de ridiculizarme!

Nappa: pero estoy diciendo la verdad!

Zangya: miren la hora! Ya nos debemos ir!

Maron: hasta mañana!

Tora: adiós!

Nappa: yo también me voy con ustedes!

Ten shin han: y yo!

Vegeta: adiós!

Bulma: fue un gusto conocerlos!

Vegeta: al fin se fueron!

Bulma: son muy graciosos!

Vegeta: bulma nosotros deberíamos irnos!

Bulma: claro! vamos David!

La ayude a poner a si hijo en la parte de atrás del auto, ella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y yo fui manejando tal cual como en la mañana.

Vegeta: bulma primero debo llevarte a un lugar!

Bulma: a donde?

Vegeta: pronto lo sabrás!

Bulma: y que vamos hacer?

Vegeta: deja de ser curiosa! Mira ya llegamos!

Bulma: que rápido!

Vegeta: ven!

Bulma: y David?

Vegeta: el esta dormido! Déjalo

Bulma: pero…..

Vegeta: tranquila para que no le falte aire le abriré las ventanas un poco! Listo, vamos!

Bulma: se ve toda la ciudad! Que hermoso!

Vegeta: si

Bulma: porque me trajiste aquí?

Vegeta: bueno porque aquí es donde vengo siempre a reflexionar!

Bulma: mmmmmm

Vegeta: y también aquí traía a mis novias! Pero ya no lo hago!

Bulma: entonces porque me trajiste aquí?

Vegeta: porque quiero que te olvides de la muerte de tu novio?!

Bulma: es un poco complicado!

Vegeta: es fácil, solo piensa en eso respira!

Bulma: no vegeta!

Vegeta: ten escribe en este papel el nombre de el luego lo quemas y lo lanza para que el viento se lo lleve!

Bulma: ok

Tomo el papel, escribió el nombre de su novio, le di mi encendedor y quemo el papel, luego dejo que el viento se llevara la cenizas del papel.

Vegeta: mejor!

Bulma: si, gracias!

Vegeta: de nada

Bulma: siempre hacías esto cuando terminabas con una de tus novias?

Vegeta: si

Bulma: mmmmmm

Vegeta: se que no nos llevamos tan bien!

Bulma: pero que dices?! Yo te considero como mi mejor amigo me has ayudado mucho!

Vegeta: de nada

Bulma: perdón por ser tan directa pero aquí fue cuando perdiste tu virginidad?

Vegeta: (O/O)no, aun sigo siendo virgen! Jajaja

Bulma: enserio?!

Vegeta: jaja si que loco no?

Bulma: loco porque?

Vegeta: porque los papeles se cambiaron!

Bulma: explícate!

Vegeta: yo debería ser el que perdió la virginidad y tu no?! Pero es al revés tu la perdiste y yo no!

Bulma: jajajaj cierto! Este lugar debe ser de tus besos verdad?!

Vegeta: claro jaja

Bulma: a cuantas has besado?

Vegeta: 49!

Bulma: PUTO jajajajaj

Vegeta: jajaja si hubieras sido bonita tal vez hubieras sido mi novia!

Bulma: jajaja claro que no!

Vegeta: es que es la verdad eras muy fea, eras UN HORRENDO PATITO FEO!

Bulma: jajaja verdad!

Vegeta: pero mírate ahora! TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN UN CISNE PERFECTO Y MUY HERMOSO!

Bulma: (o/o) gra-gracias!

Me fui acercando lentamente a los labios de bulma, en verdad ella era la única que a tocado mi corazón, su perfume me excitaba, hasta que por fin la bese, por fin sentía esos labios que tanto deseaba, fue el mejor beso que había dado a una mujer, era perfecto. Me separe de ella para verla a los ojos y la volví a besar pero ella me detuvo.

Bulma: no vegeta, esto no es correcto!

Vegeta: bulma yo te amo!

Bulma: pues esto lo hiciste apropósito!

Vegeta: de que hablas!

Bulma: (levantándose) este sitio es donde tu besas a las mujeres resbalosas! Y yo cai como estúpida en tu trampa! Yo fui tu beso numero 50, te odio! No quiero que me vallas a recoger a mi casa, yo lo hare sola! Hasta que se termino nuestra amistad! (abriendo la puerta del carro y sacando a su hijo) no quiero volver a verte!

Vegeta: (tome su mano) bulma te amo!

Bulma: suéltame! Yo te odio!

Vegeta: (la jale y la bese de nuevo)

Bulma: quítate de encima estúpido, estas aplastando a mi hijo

David: BUUUUAAAAA BUUUUAAAA!

Bulma: tranquilo chiquito! Te odio!

Se fue muy furiosa y yo solo me senté y sonreí porque al fin había besado esos labios que tanto había deseado, pero no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados! Tendría que luchar por el amor de ella.

**Japon - Tokio **

Contado por Gohan

Estábamos cerrando la cafetería y noto que Videl me mira a cada segundo.

Videl: que te pasa Gohan?

Gohan: nada

Videl: te noto raro!

Gohan: no es nada!

Videl: mmm entonces me voy!

Gohan: videl espera! Te acompaño

Videl: no necesito de tu presencia

Gohan: (diablos ahora que hice mal) Videl espérame!

Videl: no entendiste! Vete!

Gohan: no te dejare!

Videl: no eres mi papa!

Gohan: no pero soy tu amigo!

Videl: mmmm

Gohan: porque estas asi?

Videl: pensé que confiabas en mi?! Pero veo que no!

Gohan: claro que confió en ti!

Videl: entonces dime porque estabas raro?!

Gohan: bueno porque….

Videl: adiós!

Gohan: espera , videl yo estaba raro porque estaba enojado

Videl: que dijiste!

Gohan: estaba enojado!

Videl: por los chicos! Verdad?

Gohan: si

Videl: jajajaj

Gohan:es que no soporto que lastimen a mis amigas

Videl: (o/o) de verdad?!

Gohan: si

Videl: pues gracias

La deje en su departamento y yo me fui al mio.

**Francia - Paris**

Contado por Krillin

Estaba atendiendo mi bar, pero de pronto asomo mi pequeña flor rebelde, mi corazón salto y empezó a palpitar a mil por hora.

Clara: hola!

Krillin: hola!

N18: hola calvo!

Krillin: jaja hola!

Clara: danos lo de siempre!

Krillin: ok, tengan

Clara: gracias!

N18: gracias clavo!

Clara: baby

N18: que quieres?

Clara: un chico me esta invitando a bailar!

N18: y que estas esperando! Ve!

Clara: deséame suerte baby!

Krillin: tu amiga es asi contigo?!

N18: claro, casi todo el tiempo es mi madre, si no fuera por ella no me vieras aquí!

Krillin: jajaja

N18: y tu bar es asi de lleno?

Krillin: todos los días

N18: entonces ya voy a frecuentar este lugar! Jaja

Krillin: será un placer tenerla en mi bar!

N18: gracias! Bueno ya me voy hasta mañana mmm como te llamas?

Krillin: me llamo Krillin y tu?

N18: soy N18! Nos vemos mañana! Dile a mi amiga que me adelante a la casa!

Krillin: yo se lo dire! Adiós N18!

N18: adiós Krillin

Fue genial, seguramente le agrade, estoy tan feliz porque al fin no me puse nervioso frente a una dama.

**Brasil – Rio de Janeiro**

Contado por Goku

Milk se estaba demorando mucho, llegue a pensar que me había dejado plantado pero mi miedo se fue cuando la vi llegar, se había puesto muy bonita.

Goku: hola Milk

Milk: hola Goku, que querías decirme!

Goku: estas muy hermosa!

Milk: gracias!

Goku: milk yo te quería decir esto hace meses!

Milk: dime!

Goku: bueno yo he tenido muchas pretendientes!

Milk: me eh dado cuenta!

Goku: bueno pero yo no quiero a nadie! A excepción de mi sirvienta llamada Milk

Milk: (O/O) que?!

Goku: te amo Milk!

Milk: lo dices en serio?!

Goku: si

Milk: no me lo puedo creer!

Goku: pero debes responder algo!

Milk: dime

Goku: estas dispuesta a cuidar mi corazón?

Milk: SIIII te amo!

La bese apasionadamente, sus labios sabia a manzana, me separe de ella y sonreí a lo que ella también hizo, les iba a decir la noticia a mis padres mañana, la deje en su casa que no vivía tan lejos de la mia, seguro un dia de estos la iba a visitar, le bese la mano y le dije buenas noches, espere hasta que entre a su casa para irme.

CONTINUARA

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR**


End file.
